Amor enfermizo
by sakuraa hatakee
Summary: 18 Gaara al enterarse del casamiento de Naruto y Sara, decide hacer algo que jamás pensó, pero al ver que el amor de su vida se alejaba podía llegar a ser capaz de cualquier cosa...


Aclaraciones

— Narración —

_Pensamientos_

Dialogo

Advertencias:

Universo Alterno

OoC en los personajes

Lenguaje Adulto

Escenas de sexo implícito y explícito.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son de su correspondiente autor, no son de mi pertenencia. Fanfic hecho por fan para fans.

**Amor enfermizo.**

_Nunca he dejado de creer que todo lo que he hecho en mi vida ha sido un error, sin embargo esta vez, por fin esta vez sentía que hacía lo correcto… más que nunca…_

**Flash back**

"Nos casaremos… sí, así es Gaara, vamos a casarnos. ¿No estás contento?"

Como para estarlo. Acaban de arruinarme la vida. Desearía ser feliz porque es tu felicidad el casarte con tu amor, pero no puedo.

"Queremos que seas el testigo de nuestra boda"

Genial. ¿Algo más? Sonreí falsamente dibujándose una extraña mueca que confundieron con un dolor estomacal. Asentí con mi cabeza mostrándome complacido y los felicité por su boda…

"Solo tú sabes cuánto hemos sufrido para que nuestro amor salga a flote"

Sentí su mano en mi hombro dándome su mayor confianza.

No sabía qué hacer ni que decir, me quede callado como un idiota, hasta que Temari, mi hermana me salvó.

— Gaara, debemos irnos, quiero que me acompañes a hacer las compras. ¡Ya quiero ir viendo vestidos para la boda de Naruto y Sara!

No lo digas Temari… No quiero oír sus nombres juntos. Oírlo irritaba mis oídos, esto no era nada fácil. Decidí alejarme de ellos y de su nuevo hogar que con tanto sacrificio habían comprado, después de todo debía acompañar a mi hermana a comprarse un vestido y yo algo decente y formal para variar. Debía admitir que la noticia del casamiento me caía como un balde de agua fría. Encendí el auto y de manera desganada me dirigí al oulet del diseñador favorito de mi hermana, Claudio Cosano.

Por más que intentara pensar en otra cosa no podía, ahora vivirán felices por siempre… juntos, esa palabra me hiso hervir la sangre y pisar el acelerador. Noté como mi hermana se empezaba a quejar por la velocidad pero ni me molesté en prestarle atención, no tenía ganas.

Aparqué el auto "a lo que me importa" y dejé a Temari allí para que también se encargara de un smoking para mí por algún lugar bueno que ella supiera bien.

Debía admitir que la noticia del casamiento era lo peor que me podían anunciar y no podía tolerarlo ni un minuto más. Aunque me repetía que si su felicidad estaba asegurada a su lado yo estaría bien no dejaba de ponerme furioso, en realidad lo que yo quería era permanecer a su lado.

Tenía que hacer algo y pronto o estarían casados en unos días.

A pesar del berrinche que iba a hacer mi hermana, tomé su auto una vez más y me dirigí a casa a ducharme para estar a las dos de la tarde en casa de Naruto, hora en la que él se marcha a trabajar. Aprovecharía esas horas para hablar con Sara y de poco manipularla para que entienda que Naruto no es la mejor opción. Lo sé… es malvado. Pero prefiero eso a que…

Pronto fueron las dos, al llegar a casa de Sara traté de tocar la puerta lo más calmado posible.

— ¡Gaara! ¿Huyendo de Temari otra vez? — abría la puerta la pelirroja.

— ¿Que comes que adivinas?— sonreí inocente.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y me invitó a pasar reforzando mi seguridad un poco más. Aun así no debía anticiparme, haré trabajo de hormiga, quiero que estén separados para el día de la boda.

— Lamento venir sin avisar, vengo a molestarte a pesar de que hace rato estuve aquí —me anticipé mientras cruzaba la puerta en dirección al living.

— Je je para nada, no eres molestia, sabes que te considero un gran amigo mío —me decía mientras me invitaba con un ademán a sentarme en el sofá, no necesitaba aclararme que estaba en la friend zone pero así lo hiso.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo?

— No, gracias.

— Y… ¿A qué se debe tu visita? ¿Olvidaste algo? — me interrogaba mirándome a los ojos con esos violáceos suyos que son tan cautivadores, uno de los tantos motivos por los que Naruto se enamoró de ella.

— Solo quería saber si necesitan algo… ¿Naruto dónde está? — fingí no saber.

— Él está trabajando… hoy hace horas extra— la sonrisa que hasta poco me mostraba se apagó por completo.

— Mh… Qué lástima. Ya que hoy no tengo nada que hacer y tú estás muy atareada con los preparativos de la boda ¿Por qué no te doy una mano? — me ofrecí de manera amable.

— ¡Sí! Si es posible las dos — me contestó con una sonrisa renacida otra vez.

Así pasamos todo el día, eligiendo telas, mostrando las maravillosas manualidades que sabe hacer, las que estaba haciendo como decorativo de fiesta de bodas, hablando de todo y conociendo a Sara como nunca me lo imaginé

— Oye, Cenicienta ¿No te parece que es hora de un descanso? Son las seis de la tarde y ni siquiera he tomado mi té de las cinco o'clock — bromeaba, raro en mí pero ella me ponía de muy buen humor, su simpatía era contagiosa.

— Es cierto… — me decía mientras se limpiaba las manos en su delantal rosa. —pero ¿Por qué me llamas Cenicienta?

— Mírate, estas con unos harapos y ese delantal, además de que levantamos cajas de aquí para allá, y ordenamos un montón de cosas…

— Jajaja, es que Naruto cuando llega del trabajo está muy cansado y no limpia nada, al contrario ¡desordena! Ahora mismo me cambio de ropa y merendamos — me dijo de manera enérgica, se veía que se le pegaban actitudes de Naruto.

Ella tenía razón, no habría tiempo de estar coqueta y limpiar la casa, es grande y lleva tiempo ordenarla; dos habitaciones, dormitorio con baño, jardín de invierno y uno externo, living y cocina de seguro todos los días le debe costar.

— Ya regrese — me decía mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos y me dejaba boquiabierto, su atuendo le quedaba muy bien. Era un vestido negro con pequeñas flores de colores unos dedos arriba de las rodillas con unas sandalias de plataforma color negra. Su cabello rojizo como el mío que estaba atado con una simple coleta esta vez estaba suelto y le sentaba muy bien. — ¿Qué pasa, me veo fea?

— Para nada, Naruto es muy afortunado al tenerte — confesaba.

— G—gracias, Gaara — se ruborizaba, dejaba la charola con té y masas secas en la mesa de living y evitaba mirarme a los ojos esta vez — Etto… lo hice yo fíjate si te gusta.

— Delicioso — admití al saborear algo que usualmente detesto, las cosas dulces — que suerte tiene Naruto de probar estas delicias todos los días, yo vivo solo así que te imaginaras que ni pruebo cosas como estas.

— De vuelta a casa te llevaras algunas — me dijo desanimada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Decía dándole un sorbo al té — cada vez que hablo de Naruto tu sonrisa se apaga y eso me preocupa,

— Yo… no sé cómo decirlo — interesante… Sara parecía estar arrepentida…

— Dilo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

— Me costó tanto que Naruto se casara conmigo… ahora él no le pone entusiasmo para nada a esto de los preparativos. — me contaba deprimida.

— Bueno imagina que debe ser por tanto trabajo y te lo deja a ti.

— ¡Mentira! Hace poco tuvo días libres y era igual. Naruto me ama, pero odia los compromisos, tiene ojos para otras chicas también.

— Bueno, pero él solo mira, Sara. No se atrevería a serte infiel. — se mantenía agachada, no respondía. — Espera ¿Lo hizo?

— Sí… hace un tiempo.

— Y lo perdonaste.

— Sí, porque lo amo. Pero tengo temor de que lo esté haciendo otra vez — me decía esta vez al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿Tienes algún indicio de que pueda estar pasando?

— Lo que te acabo de decir. —me contestaba con mucha amargura, a pesar de que toda la tarde se estuvo riendo conmigo llevaba una preocupación muy grande.

— Tranquila —le dije sentándome a su lado colocando mi mano en su hombro — eres una mujer preciosa, no se atrevería a dañarte de nuevo.

— Gaara… — me abrazaba con fuerza dejándome sorprendido. — No creo que él sea el mismo, estoy casándome con él para reforzar nuestra relación pero tengo mucho miedo de que lo empeore todo.

— Calma, un ángel como tú jamás estropearía nada — la levanté del sofá doble y la lleve al espejo que tenía en el corredor camino al dormitorio, me coloqué detrás suyo y le susurré — mírate… eres hermosa, Sara. Tienes el cuerpo que todo hombre desearía poseer, y un rostro precioso y no solo es lo externo, eres una excelente ama de casa, cocinera y novia.

Por fin le sacaba una sonrisa entre tantas lágrimas. Noté por el espejo como miraba mis labios a lo que me adelanté girando su rostro hacía el mío. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

— No digas que vas arruinarlo, porque alguien como tú solo haría mejor las cosas, llenarías de vida y felicidad a cualquier hombre solitario — concluí mis palabras acercándome más a ella, sintiendo su respiración embriagante y fundiéndome con ella en un beso que parecía ansiado por ambos.

— Gaara… estoy haciendo todo mal, lo empecé con este beso y los pensamientos que empecé a tener sobre ti — me decía separándose de mí.

— No los niegues, no te hagas más mal del que te haces, si Naruto no ve lo maravillosa que eres es porque se ciega con las luces falsas que hay afuera. — le decía mientras atacaba su boca una vez más con la mía, esta vez de manera más apasionada, caliente y ella me correspondía esta vez.

Pronto de un simple beso, pasamos a unas suaves caricias por encima de la ropa, a lo que ella pronto soltó un gemido.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntaba asustado, su respiración se hacía más agitada y parecía estar temblando.

— Nada… solo que Naruto hace semanas que no me toca.

— Eso es cruel… déjame compensarte — proponía mientras mordisqueaba suavemente su cuello provocándole ligeros espasmos entremezclados con suspiros, debía admitir que me excitaba y mi cuerpo lo manifestaba.

Haciéndonos paso torpemente por el corredor hacía el dormitorio nos encontramos en un fuerte estado de frenesí, ella por un tiempo de abstinencia y yo… por puro recelo.

La acosté sobre la cama matrimonial con delicadeza mientras la besaba, abría su boca dispuesta a que mi lengua se entrometa, la complací gustoso porque su cavidad era tan caliente como yo en ese momento. Pronto descendí hacía su cuello y a la entrada a sus pechos, redondos y bien formados de muy buen tamaño.

No me detuvo, me dejó seguir. Bajé los tirantes de su vestido y dejé sus senos a mi merced para saborearlos, eran deliciosos. Ella me respondía con sonoros gemidos de placer que pronto pasaron a acciones de sus manos ansiosas por desnudarme, le dije que se tranquilice, que quería complacerla como se merecía.

Fui bajando su vestido hasta quitárselo por completo, me quité mi camisa dejando ver mi torso y nada más. Me dediqué de lleno en atender su necesitado cuerpo, besándolo mordisqueando y dándole ligeros chupetones. Una vez que estaba su cuerpo bien extasiado bajé con mi lengua serpenteando desde sus pechos pasando por su ombligo hasta llegar a su pubis, baje su braga bastante húmeda por tanto deseo, la miré a los ojos y con mucha pena se los tapó con las manos.

— Quiero verte mientras lo hago — le dije mientras quitaba sus manos de su vista.

Y acto seguido comencé a saborear esa zona tan exquisita para mí, me olvidé del plan que tenía… básicamente en ese momento me olvidé de todo. Me excitaba demasiado oír sus gemidos inundados de placer, me encantaba sentir sus piernas aprisionándome detrás de mi cabeza deseosa por sentir más placer de mi boca. Pronto sentí sus primeros espasmos y un sabor delicioso para mí.

— Gaara… por… favor… dame más de ti… — rogaba con una mirada lasciva y desesperada por mi hombría.

La consentí, me desnudé por completo y de una sola estocada me alojé en su caliente y húmeda cavidad, era tan placentera y embriagadora que me hiso soltar un ronco gemido, sin hacerla esperar demasiado empecé a moverme rítmicamente mientras ella no paraba de nombrarme, lo que me estimulaba mucho más.

El cuerpo de Sara era tan delicioso, lo prohibido sin lugar a dudas es demasiado tentador como para contenerse, así que me aproveché. La penetraba y a la vez compartía en su boca aquel néctar que dejó impregnada en la mía, nuestra respiración era tan agitada que sentía que en cualquier momento uno de los dos caería desmayado, mis movimientos se hicieron más intensos y rápidos por lo que ella no paraba de pedir más.

— Hazlo — repetía una y otra vez — voy a correrme. — No vacilé y la penetré con más fuerza, sintiendo como estrujaba mi miembro provocando unas descargas, me había hecho correrme a mí también. Caí exhausto en la cama al lado de ella tratando de respirar más calmado. Algo en mi interior me hacía sentir como la peor escoria del mundo… pero ya no había vuelta atrás, debía continuar si quería separarlos.

— Gaara… debes irte… esto que hemos hecho está mal, Dios nos va a castigar por semejante pecado. Eres el mejor amigo de Naruto y nuestro testigo en la boda. — Me decía vistiéndose rápido y de forma atolondrada — ¿Cómo voy a verlo a la cara en el altar? — concluía largándose en llanto hacía el baño. Me vestí apresurado también y fui a buscarla.

— Sara… fui yo el idiota que te hizo esto, perdóname. — mentía, quería que salga a toda costa.

— No es así — me abrió la puerta entre sollozos y lágrimas — es mi culpa… me hablaste como un amigo y yo me ilusioné contigo y aún lo estoy — dijo besándome otra vez — me hiciste vivir algo maravilloso, me reviviste, Gaara...

Quise responderle pero no pude, apenas sentí su boca alejarse de la mía mi mejilla estaba ardiendo, me habían dado un tremendo puñetazo.

— Eres un hijo de puta — esa voz… volteé mi cara— después de todo lo que hice por ti… — me increpaba Naruto mientras sentía como unos puntazos daban en mi estómago, eran sus puños llenos de furia.

— ¡No!… Naruto es mi culpa — me defendió Sara, pero de un empujón Naruto la hizo a un lado.

— Sara no te metas… nunca le he pegado a una mujer… no me hables porque puedo llegar a hacerlo ahora o algo mucho peor — le decía de una manera tan amenazante que la pobre se cubría con sus brazos sin dejar de llorar — Eso es… llora, llora por lo puta que eres, por lo infame y de la peor calaña de tu clase, Sara. Te di casa, amor, te di todo y así me pagas. Cogiéndote a esta basura — la insultaba mientras me tiraba a mí contra la pared.

— Y tú, Gaara. Me haces esto después de todo lo que me he sacrificado por ti. Después de haberte rescatado… Y sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo ¿verdad? — Sí… lo sabía…— Te saqué de una zanja borracho y drogado, te di hogar y contención. Por mi dejaste las fiestas, te pusiste serio y conseguiste un buen empleo ¡Y me pagas de esta forma!

— ¡Sí! ¡Y lo haría otra vez porque no puedo verte con ella y no conmigo! — confesaba, ya no podía soportarlo más.

— ¿Qué?

— Así es… yo no quería que estén juntos, cuando me entere de tu noviazgo con Sara, traté de ponerme contento por tu felicidad pero no era así y hoy que me enteré del casamiento me puse peor.

— Pensé que me amabas — decía Sara acercándose a mí.

— No… Yo siempre quise a Naruto por todo lo que hizo por mí, mi plan era usarte para separarte de él, que te enamoraras de mí para que no te cases con Naruto. Una vez que dijeras el "no" te dejaría para siempre y buscaría a Naruto. Pero todo salió como yo no lo esperaba.

— Estás enfermo — gritaba Naruto.

— Por ti… — le contesté ahogado entre lágrimas.

**Fin flash back**

Hoy que pasaron tres meses las cosas ocurrieron de otra forma, Naruto no volvió a hablarme y se fue de la ciudad a hacer su vida, solo. Yo me alejé de mis hermanos sin dar explicación y por más que Temari insista jamás hablaré del asunto.

Y Sara…

Gaara… esta es la ecografía que me hice hoy… te mandaré una cada vez que me haga los chequeos correspondientes y luego cuando nuestro hijo nazca te mandaré sus fotografías pero no quiero que nos busques… quiero vivir… no, queremos vivir mi hijo y yo una vida tranquila. Sara.

Me manda por cartas o mails noticias de nuestro hijo… aun con todo lo ocurrido no me arrepiento de nada, porque sé que realmente me hubiese arrepentido sino me confesaba e intentaba tenerlo a mi lado.

**Fin**


End file.
